


Verrat

by aislingde



Series: Norrington lebt [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, alternative universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Norrington wird entlarvt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2007  
> Beta - Birgitt, vielen lieben Dank  
> Teil 3 der 'Norrinton lebt'-Serie

Seit fast zwei Stunden ruderte er jetzt. Immer wieder drehte er sich um, um sein Ziel – die Schiffbruchinsel – nicht zu verfehlen. Bald würde er das rettende Ufer erreichen. Norrington legte sich in die Riemen, um sein Tempo zu erhöhen. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.

Es war so einfach gewesen, von der ‚Flying Dutchman' zu fliehen. Zu einfach. Er hatte nur Mullroy und Murtogg in ein Gespräch verwickeln müssen. Als sie in ihrer hitzigen Diskussion verwickelt waren, hatte er unbehelligt das Fallreep hinunter klettern und das Beiboot der ‚Endeavour' entwenden können.

Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass er fehlte, sonst hätte man schon längst versucht, ihn zurück zu holen. Als Verbindungsmann zu Lord Beckett hatte er kaum Kontakt zur Mannschaft gehabt. Zudem war Jones gerade von den Verhandlungen zurückgekommen und hatte den Befehl gegeben, das Schiff gefechtsbereit zu machen. Alle Matrosen hatten nur Augen für ihre Arbeit und die 'Black Pearl' gehabt.

Norrington konnte beobachten, wie die beiden Schiffe aufeinander zu segelten. Dieser Kampf entschied über das Schicksal der Menschen in der Karibik. Norrington hoffte, dass Jones und damit Lord Beckett verlieren würde.

Er stellte sich mit seinen Hoffnungen gegen die Krone und England, aber Lord Beckett war als Vertreter der Ostindien Company nicht akzeptabel. Genau genommen war der Mann überhaupt nicht akzeptabel.

Er hatte Gouverneur Swann ermorden lassen und würde alles, woran Norrington bisher geglaubt und wofür er gekämpft hatte, zerstören. Die Piraten waren das kleinere Übel. Besonders mit Elizabeth Swann als Anführerin.

Noch sah die ‚Flying Dutchman' imposant und unzerstörbar aus. Doch wenn die Lunte, die er Unterdeck gelegt hatte, noch nicht entdeckt worden war, würde Davy Jones gleich eine böse Überraschung erleben.

Norrington verzog seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen. Sein Gesicht hatte keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit dem eines Menschen, er war aber immer noch zu menschlichen Regungen fähig und wollte sie sich so lange wie möglich bewahren.

Er hatte von einem seiner ehemaligen Untergebenen, der abkommandiert worden war, Jones' Herz zu bewachen, sowohl die langsam brennende Lunte, als auch einen mitfühlenden Händedruck bekommen.

Wenn Norrington die Länge der Lunte richtig berechnet hatte, würde in wenigen Augenblicken das Pulvermagazin der ‚Flying Dutchman' in die Luft gehen.

 

Die Küste war so nahe, dass Norrington die Brandung spürte. Er musste sich auf sein Boot konzentrieren, um zu verhindern, dass es kenterte. Er war dankbar für die erstaunliche Ausdauer seines veränderten Körpers.

Nur noch wenige Meter trennten ihn von dem rettenden Ufer, als ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde und er vornüber sank.

 

Als Norrington zu sich kam und seine Augen öffnete, starrte er in den Himmel. Das ärgerliche war, dass die Segel der ‚Flying Dutchman' einen Teil der Sicht versperrten. Bevor er sich bewegen konnte, wurde er von zwei Matrosen hochgerissen und vor Davy Jones gezerrt. Die beiden stützten ihn, damit er nicht zu Boden fiel.

„Da haben wir den Verräter!“ Die Tentakel des Kapitäns zuckten wild. Einer traf Norrington mitten ins Gesicht. „Hast du ernsthaft gedacht, mir entkommen zu können? Dann hast du meine Macht unterschätzt.“

Davy Jones' Blick war stechend und Norrington brauchte all seine Kraft, um ihn zu erwidern. Er wollte nicht als Feigling untergehen. Der Kapitän fletschte die Zähne.

„Deine Lunte hat Maccus kurz nach deiner Flucht entdeckt. Er hat dir von Anfang an misstraut. Er wollte auch, dass ich dich sofort zurückhole. Aber ich fand es sehr amüsant zu beobachten, wie du dich mit der Nussschale abgemüht hast. Ich kann mich jetzt leider nicht mit deinem Verrat beschäftigen.“

Zwei Tentakel deuteten auf die sich nähernde ‚Black Pearl'. Es war ein beeindruckender Anblick, wie sie unter vollen Segeln hart am Wind über das Wasser flog.

„Legt ihn in Ketten und schafft ihn unter Deck!“

Die beiden Matrosen befolgten Jones' Befehl. Unsanft zerrten sie ihn in den Bauch der ‚Flying Dutchman'.

Obwohl Norrington keinen Widerstand leistete, stießen sie ihn grob in eine Zelle. Sie verriegelten sie und verschwanden.

Norrington war gegen die Wand getaumelt. Er hielt sich an dem Holz fest, um einen Sturz zu verhindern.

Er hatte für Elizabeth alles gewagt und alles verloren. 99 Jahre im Dienste eines rachsüchtigen Davy Jones waren schlimmer als die Hölle selbst.

Verzweifelt ließ er sich zu Boden sinken. Es war egal, wo er sich bettete, da es weder eine Hängematte noch Stroh gab.

 

„Dich kenn ich doch!“

Norrington blickte hoch und sah ein Gesicht, das mit der Wand verschmolzen war. Es war der Mann, der Alarm geschlagen hatte, als Elizabeth geflohen war. Ihm hatte Norrington auch den Stich unterhalb des Herzens zu verdanken, der schlussendlich dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er das Angebot von Davy Jones angenommen hatte.

„Du bist der Verräter, der den Gefangenen zur Flucht verholfen hat.“

Ein Raunen ertönte und plötzlich hatte die Wand noch viel mehr Gesichter. Die Augen aller waren auf Norrington gerichtet.

Auch sie waren Wesen, die Jones dienten. So wollte Norrington nicht enden. Unwillkürlich versuchte er, von der Wand abzurücken, aber ein knochiger Arm fuhr aus dem Holz und hielt ihn am Kragen fest. Es war eine unausgesprochene Drohung.

„Du irrst dich, Kamerad“, versuchte Norrington, sich herauszureden. „Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass Davy Jones einen Verräter in seine Mannschaft aufnehmen würde?“

„Ich hatte auch schon versucht, Davy Jones zu verraten. Bist nicht der erste, der scheitert. Damals als mein Junge, Will Turner, an Bord war, dachte ich, den Kapitän übertölpen zu können. Kennst du meinen Jungen? Weißt du, ob es ihm gut geht?“

Es war wohl nicht das erste Mal, dass er davon sprach. Die anderen Wesen verschwanden im Holz. Diese Ablenkung war in Norringtons Sinn. Es war besser, sich nicht mit den Niedersten von Jones Mannschaft anzulegen.

„Ich habe ihn vor einigen Tagen an Bord der ‚Endeavour' gesehen. Es ging ihm gut.“ Norrington hatte klar das Bild vor Augen, wie Will mit einem von Becketts Offizieren trainierte.

„Der dumme Junge hat geschworen, mich zu retten. Doch dafür ist es längst zu spät.“

„Warum ist es zu spät? Du lebst noch.“ Das war die falsche Frage. Norrington merkte es in dem Moment, als die anderen Köpfe wieder auftauchten.

„Niemand, der jemals in Davy Jones Dienst getreten ist, wurde früher als vereinbart daraus entlassen. Noch nicht einmal sterben kann man.“ Ein zustimmendes Murmeln ertönte. Wills Vater hob die Braue und die anderen schwiegen. „Verräter werden so wie wir mit der ‚Flying Dutchman' verbunden. Auf immer dienend und keine Gefahr.“

„Es muss doch einen Ausweg geben.“ Norrington wollte nicht aufgeben. Genauso wenig wie er Elizabeth aufgeben konnte. Auch wenn sie den falschen Mann liebte.

„Wir sind verdammt. Für uns gibt es keine Rettung. Doch wenn du jetzt zu einem Teil des Schiffes wirst, verhinderst du, dass Davy Jones dir einen Teil deines Geistes raubt. Wenn er dich verurteilt und dich zwingt, eins zu werden mit dem Schiff, lebst du nur noch, um ihm und der ‚Flying Dutchman' zu dienen.“

Verständnislos sah Norrington Stiefelriemen Bill an.

„Werde einer von uns. Werde Teil der ‚Flying Dutchman' und du bleibst eine Person und wirst nicht zum Schatten!“

Wie konnte dieses Wesen auch nur einen Augenblick glauben, dass er freiwillig so ein Los akzeptieren würde? Norrington schüttelte den Kopf. Noch hatte Davy Jones den Kampf gegen die ‚Black Pearl' nicht gewonnen. Noch bestand Hoffnung. Er wollte etwas erwidern, als er die Arme spürte, die versuchten, ihn näher an die Wand zu ziehen. Er stemmte sich dagegen, aber schaffte es nicht, sich loszureißen. Er konnte gerade mal den Abstand halten.

„Das ist nicht freiwillig“, presste er heraus.

„Es ist aber auch nicht auf Geheiß von Davy Jones. Wehr dich nicht. Du wirst uns später dankbar sein.“

„Das bezweifle ich. Lass mich los.“

Es kam keine Antwort.

Norrington merkte, wie seine Kräfte erlahmten, er hatte sich bei seinem Fluchtversuch überanstrengt. Er stemmte seine Hände gegen die Wand, um sich abzudrücken, den Wesen zu entkommen. Aber er sank ein, seine Finger wurden eins mit dem Holz.

„Lass mich los! Ich will das nicht.“

„Es ist zu spät. Du hast Davy Jones Treue geschworen und ihn verraten. Dies ist der Preis, den du zahlen musst. Besser jetzt als später.“

Die anderen Wesen lachten hämisch und Norringtons Arme sanken Zentimeter um Zentimeter weiter in das Holz und wurden eins mit dem Schiff. Es war ein schreckliches und gleichzeitig berauschendes Gefühl. Es war, als ob nicht das Schiff, sondern er selbst über das Wasser fliegen würde. Leicht und schwerelos.

Nur sein eiserner Wille hielt ihn davon ab, sich freiwillig mit der ‚Flying Dutchman' zu vereinen.

Er stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen den Sog, es reichte nicht, er musste zusehen, wie seine Arme immer weiter versanken.

Nicht mehr lange und seine Brust würde das Holz berühren.

Ein lautes Dröhnen und ein krachender Einschlag in der Zelle ließen Norrington zusammenzucken. Er begriff sofort, was passiert war.

„Ein Gruß von der ‚Black Pearl', Davy Jones. Sie werden bis zum letzten Mann kämpfen.“

Es war die erste Salve, die Eröffnung der Schlacht.

Früher, als Norrington nur ein einfacher Leutnant gewesen war, hatte er in solchen Augenblicken gebetet.

‚Herr, segne, was du uns bescheret hast', war der bittere und ironische Spruch der alten Hasen gewesen. Jetzt verstand er ihn zu gut.

„Die ‚Flying Dutchman'! Wir müssen sie stärken!“

Mit diesem Aufschrei der Wesen ließ der Zug auf Norringtons Arme nach.

Er konnte sich befreien und taumelte einige Schritte zurück, bis er außerhalb ihrer Reichweite war. Dann ging er erschöpft zu Boden.

Norrington sah, wie einige der Wesen sich von ihren Plätzen lösten und zur beschädigten Stelle schlurften. Dort verschmolzen sie mit der Wand und schlossen die durch die Kanonenkugel entstandene Lücke.

Als kurz darauf die nächste Salve einschlug, wurde einer von ihnen zerfetzt.

Der Schmerzensschrei war schrecklich. Kreischender als alles, was Norrington jemals gehört hatte.

Zu seinem Entsetzen krochen die Körperteile aufeinander zu, vereinigten sich. Der Schmerzensschrei verklang erst, als das Wesen wieder ein Ganzes war.

Statt sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, gingen der so Geheilte an seinen Platz zurück und verschmolz erneut mit der ‚Flying Dutchman'.

Es stimmte also. Man konnte noch nicht einmal sterben, um seinem Schwur zu entkommen.

Auch bei der nächsten Salve wurden einige Körper zerfetzt. Norrington schaute weg, er konnte dieses Schauspiel nicht noch einmal ertragen.

 

Als die ‚Flying Dutchman' backbords absackte und das Deck sich bedrohlich neigte, kroch Norrington zu den Gitterstäben, um sich an ihnen festzuhalten. Er wollte auf keinem Fall die Wände berühren.

Doch seine Kräfte verließen ihn und seine Finger rutschten von den Stäben ab.

Einige Male schaffte er es noch nachzufassen, aber dann war er zu langsam und schlitterte auf die Wand zu.

 

Er wurde Teil der ‚Flying Dutchman'


End file.
